danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Natsumi Furusawa
|relatives = - Ryunosuke Furusawa (father) - Seven unnamed older brothers|execution = Final Verdict|fate = Murdered by Tansho Ogura|image = }}Natsumi Furusawa (なつみ ふるさわ Furusawa Natsumi) is a student of the Neo Hope's Peak Academy's third-year class, and a participant of the Killing School Retreat featured in Danganronpa: Serial Bonding. ''Her title is the '''Ultimate Lawyer' (超高校レベルの弁護士, Chō kōkō reberu no bengoshi, Super High School Level Lawyer). Appearance Natsumi has white hair worn in a bob cut and stern green eyes. Her typical outfit consists of a grey pantsuit with a white button-down shirt and black dress shoes. She wears a simple silver earring on each ear and carries an ornate black pen with gold trim in her front pocket. History Early Life Natsumi was born the youngest of eight and sole daughter to Ryunosuke Furusawa, notorious C.E.O. of the Grey Star Mutual insurance conglomerate. Her father attempted to force his ideals of ruthless competition on his children by ranking them, dictating their places through their usefulness and accomplishments. The lower in the rankings, the less important they were to him. As both the youngest and sole female of her siblings, Natsumi had the most relative difficulty in gaining her father's approval, in spite of her inarguable talents. She worked tirelessly to climb as high in the rankings as she could, gaining flawless grades and practicing business and law tactics in her spare time. In spite of her brothers' frequent use of underhanded tactics and sabotage, Natsumi refused to employ them herself as means of proving her capabilities. Eventually, she passed the bar exam at age fourteen and opened her own legal practice. Her first case, to her surprise, was taken by her father and his company, hiring her to defend them from accusations of not honoring a more-than-reasonable claim from one of their clients, Keiichi Ogura. Natsumi took the offer pro bono, jumping on the ultimate chance to finally gain her father's approval and affection. Against the odds, Natsumi succeeded and Grey Star won the case, ultimately sweeping the event under the rug with their influence. However, as primary legal counsel for the case, Natsumi learned just how crooked her father's side of the case truly was, particularly when she heard the news of Ogura's death. She buried the guilt she felt from denying Ogura's claims with the hopes that her new ranking amongst her brothers would be worth it. However, once the case was settled, she only rose to the second-place rank in spite of the incredible odds against Grey Star during the case and even her recent acceptance to Hope's Peak Academy. It was this that made Natsumi realized that her father would never carry her in the same respect as her brothers and slowly descended into despair over her inevitable defeat. Realizing just how disposable her father considered everyone to be, herself included, Natsumi accepted Hope's Peak's offer without hesitation and attempted to put her shameful past behind her, challenging her talented classmates on the academy's more-level playing field. Personality Natsumi is a stern, no-nonsense type of person. When met with conflict, she refuses to let up until she either wins or determines victory to be impossible. She enjoys adversity, especially if victory is not certain, since it makes her eventual triumph all the sweeter. In her eyes, people who fail deserve nothing but something to stew in. In spite of her competitiveness, Natsumi holds a strong respect for those with the potential to succeed, doing what she can to bring them to her level and defeat them. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Lawyer As the Ultimate Lawyer, Natsumi is skilled in the art of law-based debate. She managed to pass the bar exam at age fourteen and created her own firm shortly after. She has represented numerous clients in court, succeeding a large majority of the time. Relationships Monokuma While Natsumi dislikes the fact that Monokuma imprisoned her and the other students in Camp Zetsubou, she does not attempt to hide that she enjoys that he has given her a worthy challenge to face. Masahide Osaka Trivia * Natsumi's English voice actress, Cristina Vee, previously voiced Monaca Towa in Danganronpa Another Episode: Despair Girls and Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. * Natsumi used to be voiced by Felecia Angelle until OPZoroark decided Riku's VA, Cristina Vee, suited her better and swapped their roles. * Natsumi is confirmed to have atychiphobia, or the irrational fear of failure. * Natsumi's backstory is loosely based on that of Amy Santiago from Brooklyn Nine-Nine ''and unintentionally comparable to that of Byakuya Togami from ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. * Natsumi is the writer's 6th favorite character in the story. Category:Danganronpa: Serial Bonding Characters Category:Politics and Law-based Talents Category:Talent: Lawyer